Tangela (Pokémon)
|} Tangela (Japanese: モンジャラ Monjara) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into when leveled up while knowing . Biology Tangela is covered with thick blue vines that obscure its face so only its eyes can be seen. These vines are covered in fine hair, and they give it a round shape. It is unknown what it looks like without them. The vines are always growing, and can be replaced if lost or damaged. It has a pair of red boot-like feet, but no visible arms. Tangela can ensnare and entangle anything that moves too close to it with its vines. The vines constantly jiggle and sway, unnerving enemies and deterring herbivores that might mistake Tangela for a shrub. Tangela's vines will snap off easily and painlessly if the target pulls on them, suggesting that the ensnaring is intended to scare off potential predators. Tangela can usually be found in . In the anime Major appearances Erika used a Tangela during 's Gym against her in Pokémon Scent-sation!. It is a strong Pokémon that manages to use its vines and Stun Spore in order to incapacitate the opponent. In its battle against Ash, it managed to take out by using this combination. Erika then recalled Tangela when Ash sent out his . Erika's Tangela also appeared in I Choose You!, which is set in an alternate continuity of the main series; it was seen battling but was defeated. An Officer Jenny owned a Tangela in Gulpin it Down. Tangela was used in addition to her and , to try to stop the massive army of that was rioting around the town. Minor appearances A Tangela appeared in Pokémon Scent-sation! as one of the Pokémon in Celadon Gym, separate from the one Erika kept as one of her battling Pokémon. A Tangela appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid. A Tangela appeared in Princess vs. Princess, where it was battling Brock's Vulpix during the Queen of the Princess Festival. A Tangela appeared in It's Mr. Mime Time as one of the Pokémon in Stella's circus. A Tangela appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A 's Tangela appeared in Friends to the End during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo Plateau Conference. A Tangela appeared in The Power of One. A Tangela appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Tangela appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Trainer's Tangela appeared in The Grass Route, where it was seen competing in the Grass Tournament. A Tangela appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Tangela appeared in Throwing in the Noctowl as one of the Pokémon seen living at Wings Alexander's barn. Multiple Tangela appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, where they protected the Tin Tower after stole the Crystal Bells on the top floor. A 's Tangela appeared in A Hurdle for Squirtle, where it was seen competing in the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. A Tangela appeared in From Cradle to Save, under the ownership of a student at the Pokémon Ninja School. Four wild Tangela appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Tangela debuted in Sigh for Psyduck as corpses used by Koga's . A Tangela appeared as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. Tangela physically debuted in Blame it on Eevee. Like her counterparts in other media, Erika of Pokémon Adventures has a Tangela in her arsenal. This Tangela goes by the nickname of Angela in the English translations, or Mon-chan in Japanese. In A Flaaffy Kerfuffle, a Tangela appeared as one of the Pokémon in 's fantasy when he explains that s should only have six Pokémon with them. A Tangela appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Tangela appeared in The Final Battle VI, under the ownership of the . It was stolen alongside a . In the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga Tangela is one of the Pokémon Lunick captures in the adaptation of . Lunick uses Tangela's vines to rescue a girl from a burning building. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Tangela took part in a baseball match in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Trade at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island}} }} }} |} |} , , and , Mt. Silver}} , , and , Mt. Silver}} |} |} , Treasure Beach Trade at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , , and , Mt. Silver Routes , , , , , , Fuchsia City (Headbutt trees)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} , Giant Chasm}} , Giant Chasm (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} , north of ), Mirage Island (west of Dewford Town), Mirage Mountain (north of )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cinnabar Island}} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 13, Endless Level 43, Forever Level 2, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=My Pokémon Ranch|area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode A & S, Advanced Mode C & A)}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore (post-ending)}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Wonder Area: Go Big or Go Home!, Unidentified Flying Objects, Chill Battle: Garden Keepers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 178}} |area=Legend Terrain: Mineral Crust Hollow (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Synthesis Tangela|English|United States|5|November 1 to 7, 2002; January 3 to 9, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Synthesis Tangela}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15|*}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Mega Drain|Grass|Special|40|100|15||'}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Rage Powder|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} |Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|70|100|10|* }} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution knowing |no2=465 |name2=Tangrowth |type1-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Tangela was originally known as "Meduza," a name derived from the Greek mythological character . Origin Tangela is likely based on , a of , who had a head of snakes and turned any creature that saw her into stone. The tentacles on Tangela, however, are s. Its Crystal sprite shows it curling into a ball, meaning it may also have design elements from or bird-cage plants. It may also be based on a , a motif that is represented as a face surrounded by leaves and vines. Name origin Tangela may be a combination of ''tangle and (referring to its vines resembling a snake hairstyle like Medusa's). Monjara may be based on もじゃもじゃ mojamoja (shaggy or unkempt) or 毛むくじゃら kemukujara (hairy or densely covered in thick hair). It may also include monster. In other languages and monster |fr=Saquedeneu|frmeaning=From |es=Tangela|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tangela|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Tangela|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=덩쿠리 Deongkuri|komeaning=From or |zh_yue=長藤怪 Chèuhngtàhnggwaai|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Long vine freak" |zh_cmn=蔓藤怪 Mànténgguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Vine freak" |hi=टांगेला Tangela|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Тангела Tangela|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve with certain moves Category:Pokémon that evolve with AncientPower Category:Pokémon that run from battle de:Tangela es:Tangela fr:Saquedeneu it:Tangela ja:モンジャラ zh:蔓藤怪